


酷烈如冰

by boccaroteapot



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: (男)艾沃尔
Relationships: Loki/Odin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	酷烈如冰

奥丁将装着蜜酒的壶收在怀中，转身向洞穴外走去，想着要去泉水处与那个女人回合。

那双手是从岩壁的阴影中伸出来的，在它们碰到奥丁之前，众神之王就已经认出了它们的主人。没有躲，他反而冷笑了一声，接着任凭洛基抓着他的斗篷，将他狠狠地推在岩壁上。

在山洞中的火炬光芒照不到的地方，洛基将众神之王压在自己胸膛和石壁之间。

“喔，瞧我发现了什么？”他嘲弄地对奥丁低声说，“一个窃贼？一个骗子？一个娼妓。”

奥丁早就在刚刚的宴会上认出洛基了，他的伪装没有他自己以为的那样高明……奥丁总能清晰地辨认出洛基的声音，他不常揭穿洛基，一部分是因为很多时候奥丁单方面地把这当做他们两个人之间的情趣，比如有时候洛基会变成林间被约顿人追杀的裸体女人，在奥丁救下她之后向他伸出手臂提出以一场交媾报恩，也有时候奥丁会在夜里醒来，被灰狼的吐息惊醒，那灰狼伏在他身上，沉重而血红的肉刃就压在他的大腿之间，它会用利爪和尖牙按住奥丁，他们就这样操起来，旁边就是沉睡的弗丽嘉。

“只能说我多多少少从你那里学来了几手。”奥丁沙哑着声音说。

洛基穿着的那身衣服在约顿海姆看上去就很单薄，即使奥丁知道他感觉不到冷，但此时他的手真的很冰。此时洛基那只如同毒蛇一样灵活的右手就在奥丁的盔甲和斗篷之间找到了缝隙，带着那股寒意就直接钻了进来。

奥丁嘶了一声。他猛地伸手扣住了洛基的手腕。

“……不是时候。”奥丁按捺着怒意说道。

“光线昏暗，不会有任何人看到——还有比这更好的时机和地点吗，陛下？”

“洛基！”奥丁咬牙切齿，不敢提高音量，唯恐吵醒还在里面熟睡的冰霜巨人族公主。“……我发誓等这一切结束——”

这句话没说完，洛基的手摸到了他尚且有些潮湿的大腿之间，并因此惹得洛基又哼了一声。“婊子。”他贴着奥丁的耳朵，低声辱骂道。

“我无需向任何人解释任何事，而你则执意扮演一头发情的野猪，”奥丁恼火地喝骂，“……闪开，洛基，否则我不会再顾及约顿人了。”

“哦，你完全可以再想想……惊动约顿人意味着好一场混战，”洛基向前顶了顶，清晰地让奥丁意识到他有多硬，“我强烈建议一种更……安静的方式。”

他的手开始在裤子里揉搓奥丁的阴茎，奥丁扣住他手腕的手收了回去，转向了洛基的裤子。银舌头向来知道如何说服别人，更何况这只是性交，如果做得正确，可以很快结束，这就是最优选。奥丁心情烦躁，他心思不像往日那样，而是早就不在这里，只想快点了事。而且他刚和格梦德做过，奥丁现在没什么心思。“该死的。”他说，“这最好别花太多时间。”

奥丁垂下眼睛，洛基滚烫的鸡巴正在他手中，“……看样子我们做的时候你一直就在旁边摸自己？喜欢你看到的东西吗？”

“……我甚至不需要碰这玩意，格梦德骑在你身上，伟大的众神之王就……喘息得像个配种时的奴隶。”洛基低着头，这大概也算是种赞颂，对洛基而言。在奥丁不耐烦地在他腿间跪下的时候，他的手就按在众神之王头顶，带有鼓励意味地将下身往对方脸上贴。奥丁躲了一下，但毕竟这也是他这样做的根本目的，所以他只是皱着眉头对洛基送去一个不赞成的眼神，接着还是伸出舌头埋头舔了上去。

因为他的话，奥丁心中更加烦躁起来，他将洛基的阴茎含在嘴里，尽力放松下颚将它吞得更深，期望能让诡计之神快点射出来，在有任何人发现他们之前。他左手边就是货架，木料在约顿海姆的冷空气中摸起来潮湿而冰凉，洛基抓着他的头发开始操他的脸，这动作太过激烈，奥丁不得不屏住了呼吸，抬手抓住旁边的架子，免得失去平衡。

他连呕吐反应都没多少，这种事他们干得太多了。洛基似乎总能在这种玩法里得到一些奇妙的心理补偿，他总是最爱让奥丁吸他的鸡巴。奥丁没法理解，他只当这是奇怪的偏好。

很快他就感觉洛基要射了，那熟悉的呼吸频率让奥丁知道对方已在边缘不远，他安静地等着，任凭洛基的阴茎前端将自己喉咙深处顶出水声，期望这不会太吵，不会惊醒洞穴另一头熟睡的女人。

几乎就在最后一秒似的，洛基抓着他的头发，将他往后拉，那根分身从奥丁嘴巴里被湿漉漉地拉出来，重重地拍在奥丁脸上。

“怎么了？”奥丁眯着眼睛，“……你可以射在我嘴里。”

“我要尿在你脸上，让你挂着男人的精液和尿走在人群里，即使那斗篷也掩盖不了气味……”洛基错乱地开始胡言乱语，他的声音哆嗦，迷乱地看着自己的鸡巴贴着奥丁的嘴，好像他在同它接吻。

奥丁弄不懂洛基，他们明明连更糟糕的事都干过。“像个动物那样标记领地？洛基，你越来越堕落了。”

“如果我知道你恢复自由的第一件事就是去和约顿海姆的公主上床，当初就会想点办法真的将你一直锁在那棵树上……”

他今天话可真多。奥丁想着安格尔波达，“……或许我就是也想尝尝操一个约顿女人是什么味道，”他讥讽地说，“别废话了，洛基，你的种子落到别处永远只会诞生灾厄……”

洛基眼里的怒火像极了人类才会有的嫉妒，那不可能，即便是洛基，也不至于那样不堪，所以那一定是别的什么。奥丁感到抓着自己头发的手一瞬间抓紧了，洛基强迫他抬起头看着自己。

“……只要能改变你的命运，你是不是无论牺牲什么都无所谓？”洛基嘶声问，“如果那意味着让提尔去死呢？或者牺牲索尔？弗丽嘉？”

这真扫兴。就算这种时候洛基也没胆量在那一串名字罗列后加上他自己。奥丁皱着眉，他要站起来，而洛基再一次将他狠狠压在了岩壁上，“别再胡说八道。”奥丁压着声音说。

“那就别再表现得好像我是你的所有物一样。”洛基扒掉他的裤子，让他转身，掀开他的斗篷，用那冰凉的手指摸上了奥丁的穴口。“……你像对待人类那样对待我，那我就和他们站在一起，现在，我就像个人类那样操你。”

洛基往手中吐了口唾沫，草草地在奥丁屁眼上抹了两把，接着直接就将自己的鸡巴捅了进去。

众神之王的手指按在岩石上，缓缓攥成拳，挖出了五道痕迹。

“受不了了，陛下？”洛基问。

“我发誓你要是再废话——”

洛基开始抽动起来，他向来有表演欲，这回也搞得十足夸张，每次他的髋骨狠狠撞上奥丁的屁股，都将后者顶得站立不稳。不是因为战争之王实力有所退步，而是交合处实在缺少润滑，洛基的阴茎好像长矛一样伤人，带着剧痛，每次从穴口拔出，柱身上都带着一丝丝的血迹。这就是场强奸，但奥丁一声不吭，他的鸡巴随着身子的一次次摇晃甩动，没有收到任何的爱抚，却硬得像铁。从他前端淌出的透明前液溅到他身前的石壁上，淅淅沥沥，好像漏尿一样。

每到这种时候他总能回忆起自己到底为什么一直留着洛基——洛基真的太懂如何操人了。

奥丁不能出声，咬紧牙关粗重地喘息，这痛得要命，但酸而重的麻木感正在堆积，将撕裂的痛楚冲淡，或者说，正是这疼痛反而更加令他头晕目眩，它不断提醒着奥丁他正允许洛基对自己做的事……洛基要把他弄烂了。其他所有人对众神之王都是仰望的，纵使是奥丁都敌人也会仍旧会敬畏他，而洛基对他保有的是另一种态度……更污秽，更冰冷，更贴近，也更渴求，如同海拉之火在万年冰层下熊熊燃烧，整个九界只有洛基做的出这种事来。

即使是智慧之父也难以理解这面目丑恶的情感，怀着纵容的态度，奥丁默许了。

洛基的双臂从他身后绕了过来，环住了奥丁的腰，这场施虐般性交的承受方于是被迫直起了上身，正好接着一记十分彻底的顶弄，奥丁趴在岩壁上，他侧过脸，挣扎着呼吸，而他的阴茎前端就抵在那冰冷的石块上，差一点就要划伤，于是他不得不向后躲，这样子就像他主动翘起屁股，将洛基的鸡巴咬得更深。

“娼妓，果然。”洛基恰到好处地点评道。

他感到血从自己撕裂的穴口流出来，温热地淌过腿缝，在大腿上被不断的摩擦干涸成黏腻冰冷的一片。

花了奥丁几秒，他才意识到这或许是个拥抱。

洛基正一股股地射在他身体里，与此同时，奥丁被他的手臂禁锢着，紧紧靠在他的胸口。

奥丁垂下眼睛。洛基没亲吻他，而是在亲吻他肩上的渡鸦纹章。真是奇怪。他想。倘若这个时候洛基要吻他，他明明不会拒绝的。

他射在了洛基的手里，屁股里还含着后者的鸡巴。洛基没轻易退开，他不慌不忙的，用手掰开奥丁的臀瓣，欣赏自己的杰作。

高潮过后的余韵没多久就变淡了，疼痛复苏，奥丁皱起眉嘶了一声。

“喔。”洛基很满意，他故意一点点拔出的自己，接着他将奥丁拉过来，还有点想让奥丁把这根阴茎舔干净，但奥丁推开了他，低头开始整理自己的衣服。

“——你把它都弄脏了，陛下。”洛基做出委屈的样子，指着自己那根尺寸傲人的分身，那上面还带着丝丝血迹，狰狞得仿若凶器。

“你还想证明什么？”奥丁冷笑一声，“除了谎言和背叛，你仍然还有办法让我受伤？”

洛基伸手在他腰侧的酒壶上拍了拍，奥丁打开了他的手。“别扯了，”洛基于是回答，“您才不在乎那个呢。”

他贴近奥丁耳边：“承认你只在乎你自己真的有那么难吗，我的陛下？”

“等我们回到阿斯加德，你必须为你在约顿海姆的所作所为给出解释，”奥丁说，“否则你将会面临跟你那狼崽子一样的命运。”

“……倘若您真的还能回去吧。”洛基回答，他向后退去，消失在了山洞角落的阴影里。

奥丁站在原地，花了一小会儿确定自己不会走路一瘸一拐的。他能感觉得到血混合着洛基留在他屁股里的精液把裤子附近的布料都弄湿了，黏稠的冰冷触感让他感到恶心。

接着他调整了一下呼吸，快步向山洞外走去。

  
***

  
  
艾沃尔从垫子上坐了起来，他用手捂住右边的脸颊，颧骨上被冰冷的岩壁摩擦的痛感仿佛还在那里燃烧。

那并不是唯一的感观残留，当他移动双腿，艾沃尔的动作僵硬了一下。该死的。他抬头看向女巫，期望她没注意到自己裤子里的一塌糊涂。

他匆匆告别了女巫，想趁着夜色去瀑布那边清洗一下自己，最好那冰凉的流水能带走他体内残留的燠热。

在路上他遇见巴辛姆，但此时此刻，艾沃尔根本没法注视那张脸。“晚上好，艾——”巴辛姆对他打招呼，但艾沃尔仅仅冲他点了点头，就立刻逃走了，脚步都没有停留。

“……显然你有更重要的事情要做。”巴辛姆的声音从他身后幽幽传来，自己补完了剩下的句子。

该死的。光是听着他的声音，洛基的声音，艾沃尔就能感觉自己又要硬了。

他头也不回地冲向瀑布的方向。

于是，艾沃尔就没有看见，巴辛姆盯着他的背影，站在原地，于夜色中露出了一抹微笑。

  
  
  
  
end


End file.
